


Just Company Now

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Famous!Sirius, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Wolfstar AU, footballer!James, singer!Sirius, will put any TWs at the start of the chapter, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Remus Lupin stumbles into the life of his celebrity crush/idol, he is very suprised at how things evolve.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! This is my first time posting on ao3, so please let me know if i have done anything wrong :)  
> This is basically a wolfstar au where sirius is a famous singer! Sirius' music is pretty much going to be the album Kid Krow by Conan Gray!!  
> I hope you enjoy, go easy on me though - this is my first proper fic lol  
> ALSO, all other chapters are going to be a lot longer, i just really wanted the stress of the first chapter out of the way so i can enjoy the rest!!

Remus had never hated his life more than he did right now. Well, maybe that wasn’t strictly true, but as he sat staring at his blank Word document, it sure did feel that way.

His assignment was due in a couple of weeks and Remus had never felt so unmotivated. His shift had ended half an hour ago, but he was waiting for Lily to get off, so they could head out for dinner after Lily’s shift ended.

They had been at the same university for the last two years but had only become friends several months ago when Remus applied for the job at the café and they had got to know each other. Remus was so glad to have someone like Lily in his life – he honestly thought that without her constantly inviting him out, he would never leave the comfort of his flat.

Two paragraphs later, not nearly enough work in Remus’ opinion, Lily flopped down into the seat next to him.

“Good news or bad news?”

Remus groaned. “Bad.” He looked up to see an apologetic look in Lily’s eyes; which did not bode well.

“I may have left my purse at James’ apartment earlier, could we swing by before dinner? I know its already 7, im starving too but my treat!”, she drew out the ‘but’ and finished with wide eyes and a sweet smile.

Remus rolled his eyes light heartedly and agreed. “Only if you give me more information about this James guy, you’ve been unusually secretive.”

Lily blushed as Remus finished packing up his things. “Not secretive… just, its early days! We’ve only been on one real date!”

Remus gave her the side eye. “Then why is your purse at his place?”

Lily slapped his arm lightly but didn’t respond, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Remus thought he heard her mutter something that sounded suspiciously like “Nosy git”, but he just smiled to himself.

It took them about 15 minutes to get to James’ place and when nobody came to the door Lily had to resort to looking under the doormat for a spare key. They were in luck.

He followed Lily in and stood in darkness as Lily felt around for the light switch. As soon as the apartment was illuminated, Remus’ jaw dropped, the apartment was huge considering they were all at university age. The living space was huge and open plan.

“You never mentioned he was _rich_!, he lives here all by himself?”

Lily shook her head, walking around and looking for her purse.

“He mentioned a brother living with him, but I haven’t seen him yet.”

Remus wandered over to an area of the room with guitars and a piano, “A musician… hot.”

Lily laughed, “Definitely not James’, I asked him to play for me and it was dreadful.”

Remus opened his mouth to respond but Lily beat him to it, “ooh c’mon! There’s some pictures on the fridge – I can show you James!”.

He headed over, keen to see whose apartment he was currently creeping around. Lily held out a photograph of a man with brown skin, dark wild hair, glasses and a grin. Remus furrowed his brows, he recognised him.

“How do I…”, he trailed off in concentration.

“He was at our Uni in first year, but he got signed for professional football. You’ve probably seen him online. Here,” she pointed to some of the other pics, “there’s more!”

Remus’ jaw dropped once more in shock, as his eyes fell on the next picture. It was of two men, arms round each other, looking slightly inebriated as the smiled widely at the camera. Remus hardly glanced at James as his eyes fell on a man with shoulder length, wavy, black hair. His eyes drifted over the image, a face he had spent many hours looking at. Sirius Black.

Sirius Black had become something of a celebrity crush for Remus. His awakening that he was not in fact straight but bisexual. Remus would be embarrassed for anyone to know just how closely he followed Blacks life; he was verging on being a ‘stan’. Something he was not proud of at the age of 21. He was everything Remus wanted to be, confident, talented and _hot_.

Remus gaped at Lily, “How does _James_ know _Sirius Black_?!” 

Confusion flickered over Lily’s face, “Sirius Black… that does sound familiar. Who is he?”

“A singer! You don’t know him?”

Lily’s eyes opened in recognition, “Oh! Interesting – I’ll have to ask him about it.”

Suddenly the noise of a phone ringing caused both Remus and Lily to jump. As it went to voicemail, a male voice filled the room.

“James! You know I hate voicemails. You’re lucky im back home tomorrow or else you’d be in big trouble. And before you say it, yes, I could text, but my poor fingers are sore from the guitar. Anyway, just wanted to make sure you remembered I was back tomorrow, and you wouldn’t be off galivanting with this new girl.” They listened as the man sang a drawn out ‘I love you’ before the beep sounded.

Lily looked up at him, her amazement evident, “That must be the brother, oh my God, he’s told even his brother about me!”

They eventually got to dinner, Lily brimming with the implications of the voicemail and Remus finally being able to soothe the hunger in his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus rubbed his eyes as light filtered into his room, he leaned over to grab his phone. _9.27am_. He let out a long breath, he’d meant to get up early and work on his essay; it was due later that week.

It was November 2nd and Remus couldn’t help but think that it had been the 1st of October only yesterday. Rolling out of bed, Remus slipped his feet into his slippers and padded to the kitchen. As the first step of productiveness is always a cup of tea.

_And the first step of procrastination is twitter,_ Remus thought self deprecatingly as he clicked on the app.

As he sipped on his tea, he glanced through what was trending.

_#MondayBlues_

_Mercedes F1_

_Sirius Black_

Remus clicked on Sirius Blacks name, interested to see what he had done now. He knew that Black got a lot of attention, good and bad. He seemed to be a very divisive person and people always had wildly different opinion on him; whether that be that he was the nicest person they had ever met or another arrogant celebrity who had gotten too big for his boots,

There were lots of pictures of Black on stage, apparently that was his final performance of his tour. Remus found himself mildly irritated at the headlines, as somehow, they all found a way of including his sexuality – even though it was completely irrelevant.

Remus still remembered the news coming out that Sirius Black was gay about a year ago, it was all anybody talked about for weeks. He had come out during one of his shows, Remus hadn’t been there, but he had watched the videos back religiously. It was what made him truly like Sirius Black as a celebrity, because of the media he had always thought that he was just a pretty face, superficial and possibly had an ego 100 sizes too large (and maybe he did, but Remus hoped he didn’t), but seeing Sirius cry on stage while singing that song had really pulled at Remus’ heart strings.

Remus wondered how Black felt at the word ‘Gay’ always coming before anything else. Gay artist. Gay singer. Gay celebrity. It seemed so bizarre to Remus that in this day and age people were still being categorised by who they chose to love.

Shaking his head out, he resolutely closed the app. He had already wasted enough time as it was without pondering how closed minded society was.

-

“Honey, I’m home!”, Sirius called out as he entered their apartment. When nobody responded, he dropped his bags at the door and looked around.

He had expected to see a speccy git lounging on the sofa and couldn’t help the disappointment when he saw that James wasn’t there.

Until a rush of mischief flooded his body as he noticed James’ keys on the counter. He headed towards James’ room and slowly opened the door, before jumping on top of him.

James let out a truly piercing shriek before shoving Sirius off, causing Sirius to fall off the bed backwards.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Sirius exclaimed, bum aching from hitting the hard ground.

James, finally realising it was Sirius and not some intruder, breathed out a low laugh before vaulting over to him; pulling his brother into a tight hug.

“Should we both agree not to tell anyone about that?”, James mumbled, embarrassed, into Sirius’ hair.

Sirius chuckled lowly, “I missed you, Jamie.” 

They hugged, probably by most standards, for far too long before finally letting go for one another. Sirius had been dependant on James for so long now that he really struggled being away, it had been many months since he had last seen James, which in his mind should be illegal – although, he would never tell James that… lest he get an even bigger head.

“Tell me about her then”, Sirius said, James had been bursting to tell him everything about Lily but he knew that Sirius had struggled with some of James’ previous girlfriends due to some pretty intense abandonment issues and didn’t want to set him off while he was away. James had mentioned Lily only several times, but Sirius could tell James had pretty serious feelings for this girl.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, James’ face light up. And he swooned, falling down onto the sofa. “She is like no other girl in the world, pads. You’ll love her, I swear. Smart, funny, gorgeous – oh, her eyes. Her eyes!!”. Sirius couldn’t help but laugh at his friend’s dramatics, but he also couldn’t help the little seed of jealousy in the pit of his stomach.

At the age of 21, you would not assume that somebody would give up hope on ever finding love – but Sirius had. He had never had a proper boyfriend, and honestly didn’t feel like he ever could. He had come to terms with not being the relationship type, he had too many issues and couldn’t commit. James was the only constant in his life, but he knew one day even James would move on; it was inevitable and it horrified him to no end. But recently, he was slowly realising that he was lonely.

  
Sirius loved being on stage, he had always craved the attention, but every other moment of the tour he spent feeling impossibly alone.

He zoned back in just as James seemed to be coming to the end of his charade over Lily,

“You’ll meet her at the party tomorrow night!”

“Good, yeah, im looking forward to it!”, and Sirius found he actually meant it this time. He wanted James to be happy and he hadn’t seen him this into a girl… ever.

James smile was so wide that Sirius was somewhat worried it would never go back to normal. He pulled Sirius closer and left a sloppy kiss onto his cheek.

“Help me unpack?”

“Urrrggghhhhhh.”

-

The end of Remus’ assignment was officially in sight, so he was treating himself to a late lunch break. He had been watching this odd drama and feeling mind-blowingly bored by the whole thing, but after 6 episodes he felt too committed to simply give up. His attention had been drifting towards his shopping list when his phone ringing pulled him out of the daze. It was Lily.

“Hey Lils, is everything alright? Im not meant to be in until 4?”

“Oh yeah, no don’t worry its not about that. I just had an eensy weensy favour to ask.”

Remus’ eyes narrowed suspiciously, before remembering she couldn’t see him. “Go on…”

“So James is hosting a party tomorrow night, and I was wondering if you could come? I know-“, she spoke quickly, trying to avoid an interruption before she explained her case fully, “ you won’t know anyone there – but neither will I! That’s why I need you, pleeeaaaasssseeeee?”

Remus huffed out a breath, he hated the idea of it, at least Lily was going out with the host; he would literally have no connection to these people. But the amount he cared for Lily’s happiness won and he sighed, “Fine, but you owe me.”

Lily thanked him profusely before explaining that she really had to go, she had another half hour before her shift ended and there was a queue.

Remus spent his last hour of freedom cleaning the flat up before finally heading to work, Lily was already gone by the time he got there. He clocked in and prepared himself for a slow shift.

He had been amid cleaning out the blender after making a young woman a milkshake, when he heard the jingle of the bell indicating someone had entered. Remus headed out to the front, “Hey, what can I-“

His words caught in his throat for a brief moment as he recognised James from the photos he and Lily had looked at the previous night. “-get for yous.”

With James was a man, who was probably around the same age, but it was hard to tell, he had his hood pulled up and sunglasses on. Odd, Remus thought, seeing as it wasn’t a sunny day and they were inside.

“Tall black coffee.”, the man said.

His voice. Where did he know that voice?

Remus took the order down, “What name?”

“Sirius.”

Remus stopped writing and looked up. It suddenly fell into place who he was most likely speaking to and Remus’ mouth fell slightly open. No way was Sirius Black just casually visiting his work.

“Sirius Black?!”, Remus blurted out before he was able to stop himself. Mortified.

Remus wanted only the sweet release of death when he saw the annoyed expression cross his face.

“Say it louder for the people in the back, why don’t you,” Sirius all but shouted at him, his tone harsh, but before he could continue James stepped in.

“Leave it out mate”, pushing in front of Sirius he continued, “One tall black coffee and a banana and strawberry smoothie please; for James.”

James seemed to also find the situation a little uncomfortable as he laughed awkwardly, “Oh, you know how it is before coffee.” But his smile was closer to a grimace.

Remus made the drinks in complete and utter shell shock. He honestly couldn’t even remember handing them over the drinks and watching the two men leave.

The phrase _‘never meet your idols’_ came to the front of Remus’ mind as disappointment bloomed in his chest. Upon reflection, he supposed he had always known Sirius Black would be just like the rest, he couldn’t imagine why James Potter would be friends with him, if everything Lily said about him was true.

Fuck him anyway, Remus thought, you aren’t better than the rest of us just because you got lucky with a couple of songs. And with that in mind, Remus tried to push all thoughts of him out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on tumblr @merpinducedtiredness !!  
> Sirius "coming out" song is The Story by Conan Gray (although in this fic its his song ) fyi :)   
> Let me know your thoughts!!


End file.
